


Хорошие мальчики любят Эмили Дикинсон

by leramankovich, WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dyslexia, Gen, Humor, Poetry, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, best boy hugo friedkin, poetry lover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: На самом деле Хьюго Фридкин не был тупым.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Хорошие мальчики любят Эмили Дикинсон

На самом деле Хьюго Фридкин не был тупым. Конечно, он был не слишком умным и сам это признавал, но не настолько глупым, как считали окружающие. Но Хьюго совсем не беспокоило, что думали о его умственных способностях люди, ведь, по правде говоря, весь этот образ дурачка Хьюго создал специально. Ему просто казалось, что так у него в жизни будет меньше проблем, чем если всем выяснится, что у него дислексия. И, в принципе, он был прав.

Диагноз Хьюго поставили еще в первом классе, когда его мама, самая любящая и заботливая женщина на свете, обратила внимание на его плохую успеваемость, а особенно проблемы с чтением, и сразу же повела сына по врачам. Как оказалось, вовремя, ведь чаще всего проблемы такого плана становятся достаточно очевидными к третьему классу, то есть к моменту, когда ребенок обучается письму и чтению уже два года. А чем позже диагноз поставить, тем труднее потом процесс корректировки.

Так что Хьюго еще очень повезло. Все школьные годы он посещал логопеда, дефектолога и нейропсихолога, учителя давали ему небольшую фору по времени усвоения материала, а мама помогала разобраться с текстами домашних заданий и каждый вечер читала вслух книги. Больше всего Хьюго нравились стихи. В них, кроме текста, были важны ритм и звучание, и Хьюго они завораживали. “К тому же, — говорил Хьюго, — там строчки короткие, и когда мне приходится читать самому, я на таком визуально небольшом количестве текста делаю меньше ошибок”. Так что к концу обучения он даже добился значительных успехов, и по итогу закончил школу вполне неплохо: не с пятерками, но и не самым последним в классе. С чтением и скоростью обработки информации еще оставались проблемы, но не такие заметные и не такие сильные, чтобы Хьюго не мог сам с ними справиться.

Все начало меняться в армии. Он решил не поступать в колледж, потому что боялся не вынести большой нагрузки и потерять весь свой многолетний прогресс, так что вместо этого решил пойти на службу. Хьюго считал, что именно так он сможет принести больше пользы стране. _Выраженное чувство справедливости, к слову, тоже может быть одним из симптомов дислексии._

Когда он был на медосмотре, и врач зачитал его диагноз из карты, кто-то из других призывников, ожидающих своей очереди, громко произнес: “Что, в армию теперь и умственно отсталых берут?”, а после этого заржал, и к нему присоединились несколько соседей. Хьюго почувствовал себя очень некомфортно. Никакой он не отсталый, он просто… особенный. Поэтому, когда его признали годным к службе, а того парня — нет, Хьюго почти засмеялся в ответ. Сдержало его только то, что мама всегда учила его быть вежливым, не издеваться над людьми и поступать по чести. Ведь именно так делают хорошие люди. А Хьюго, конечно же, всегда был хорошим.

Но на всякий случай в дальнейшем он решил не распространяться на службе о своей болезни. Ведь где одна издевка, там и вторая. “Пусть лучше считают, что я просто тупой, — подумал он. — Сами далеко не все умом блещут”.

По итогу годы службы прошли не слишком сложно. Тем более что думать там, особо и не надо было. Просто выполняй приказы. А если что-то выучить надо, как тот же Устав, так в двадцать первом веке с этим было совсем просто. Всегда можно было найти аудиоверсию, а если ее, внезапно, нет, загнать весь текст в синтезатор речи. Так что за пару лет Хьюго вполне успешно дослужился до капрала и каким-то образом, скорее всего благодаря своим неумеренным энтузиазму и готовности выполнять приказы, даже получил работу в ЦРУ. В отделе снабжения, но все же.

Кто же знал, что дальше он попадет в “Черное Крыло”, где опозорится в первый же день, ведь все необходимые документы ему вручат исключительно в распечатанном виде, без электронной копии, а встреча с начальником будет назначена через два часа. Конечно же Хьюго растерялся, разволновался и в итоге не смог ничего прочесть и запомнить, а потом тупо раз за разом в разговоре с полковником повторял: “Документы”. И выстрелил тогда по итогу все из-за той же паники. Хьюго был просто выбит из колеи. Он после этого на базе полночи слушал подборку избранной поэзии битников, чтобы прийти в себя.

Да, свой интерес к стихам Хьюго с возрастом не утратил и слушал их почти все время. Они помогали расслабится после тяжелого дня, приободряли или успокаивали, заставляли задуматься. У Хьюго была обширная коллекция записей произведений классических и современных авторов, как официально изданных, так и надиктованных все тем же компьютерным ассистентом. Иногда он даже решался купить какую-нибудь бумажную книгу, но только из тех, которые до этого уже слушал и успевал добавить в личный список избранного. Тогда Хьюго открывал книгу, включал запись и слушал, в такт голосу водя пальцем по строчкам. А каким счастьем были для него поэтические вечера, на которые иногда удавалось выбраться.

А потом все завертелось. Буквально за неделю Хьюго из помощника превратился в начальника подразделения, и ему пришлось взять на себя столько ответственности. Ее Хьюго совсем не боялся, он же все-таки делает это на благо страны, но кто же знал, что начальникам нужно столько читать? И каждый норовит подсунуть распечатанные бумажки вместо того, чтобы прислать информацию на и-мэйл. Серьезно? Сейчас же две тысячи семнадцатый!

У Хьюго пухла голова. Он очень-очень сильно старался вникнуть в происходящее и показать свою полезность, но вместо этого совершал ошибку за ошибкой. Подчиненные почти не слушались, диалог с пойманными объектами никак не шел, и совершенно не было ясно, что делать дальше. Не мог же он попросить правительство почитать ему вслух? И у него совершенно не оставалось времени на стихи. Хорошо еще, что у него был ассистент, который, если что, мог пересказать важную информацию, и не приходилось читать ее самому. А еще этот странный парень с собакой, Кен, согласился ему помочь. Хьюго был просто без ума от счастья и очень надеялся, что сможет хоть немного расслабиться. Вышло не очень…

В ходе череды очень странных и стремительно развивающихся событий выяснилось, что все это время Хьюго вовсе не был хорошим парнем, который защищает свою страну и людей от странных и непонятных (особенно ему) штук.

— Я всего лишь хотел делать правильные вещи. Погодите, я, что ли, выходит, злодей? — У Хьюго начинался нервный срыв. — Я, типа, плохой парень, который просто настолько туп, что даже не понимает этого?  
— Это не только Ваша вина, мистер Фридкин. Проблема во всем “Черном крыле”, — ответил ему Дирк Джентли и вместе с этой странной девчонкой Моной за пару минут смог объяснить, что вообще к чему.

А самое главное, что нужно сделать, чтобы **действительно** поступить правильно. А потом сумасшедший чувак проткнул его ножницами, а Кен, которого Хьюго действительно считал своим другом, сбросил его в странный портал. Но зато потом Хьюго действительно все понял.

Он не знал, сколько точно времени провел в том странном месте, потому что такого понятия там, кажется, не существовало. Ему не хотелось ни есть, ни спать, а единственное развлечение, которое Хьюго для себя смог придумать — декламирование по памяти известных ему стихов. Он успел прочитать всего Шекспира, Эмили Дикинсон, Байрона, Т. С. Элиота и многих других. Вспомнил даже немного из английских переводов Ли По. В какой-то момент Хьюго стало так скучно, что он даже вспомнил что-то из абсолютно ужасной книги британки Паулы Дженнингс, которую как-то нашел на старом складе ЦРУ, и не успев закончить первой строфы, ощутил странный толчок.

Что-то невидимое буквально выпихнуло его из того странного места в реальный мир. “Похоже, стоило вспомнить этот стих раньше, — подумал Хьюго, осматривая место, в которое попал. — Он настолько плох, что даже целые реальности не могут его вынести”.

Он стоял у совершенно непримечательной деревянной двери с прикрученной по центру медной табличкой, на которой изящным шрифтом было выгравировано: **“Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли** ”. Под табличкой висел лист А4 с написанным от руки: _“Срочно требуется секретарь!!”_

Хьюго очень удивился. Но вовсе не тому, где именно оказался (после всего что произошло, чего-то такого и следовало ожидать), а тому, что прочитал обе надписи с первого раза и без единой ошибки.

— Что ж, — улыбнулся Хьюго. — Кажется, теперь я точно буду хорошим парнем.

И постучал в дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Если предположить, что у Хьюго Фридкина на самом деле была дислексия, очень многие вещи становятся на свои места. Некоторые симптомы заболевания:  
> плохие навыки чтения;  
> чтение с ошибками, угадывающее чтение;  
> непонимание прочитанной информации;  
> трудности пересказа только что прочитанного текста;  
> трудности в написании слов, даже простых;  
> множество ошибок даже при списывании текста;  
> неспособность выполнять задание в установленный срок;  
> повышенная чувствительность нервной системы;  
> излишняя эмоциональность;  
> раздражительность;  
> импульсивность;  
> эмоциональная нестабильность;  
> неуклюжесть;  
> затруднение в определении правой и левой стороны;  
> нарушения межполушарного взаимодействия;  
> выраженное чувство справедливости,
> 
> Психологические трудности при дислексии:
> 
> эмоциональная нестабильность;  
> изменчивость настроений;  
> склонность витать в облаках;  
> психологический дискомфорт;  
> трудности концентрации на одной деятельности;  
> склонность быстро терять интерес;  
> непосредственность;  
> неуверенность в себе;  
> подверженность скуке;  
> стремление уйти от действительности;  
> рассеянность и мечтательность;  
> проблемы идентификации: я кто? я какой?  
> высокий уровень тревожности;  
> страх ошибки.
> 
> 2\. Вы могли заметить, что "ассистент" написано с маленькой буквы. Если вы помните, Хьюго не знал, что это фамилия.


End file.
